Kindle My Heart
by bb1019
Summary: He's his own man now. Terrible summary...just read it and review please. Cheers!


**Kindle my Heart**

Disclaimer: Do I really still need to keep saying I don't own this? If I did, then obviously, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…would I!

Warnings: M...maybe T...I don't know

Notes: Set just a few years in the future

The dreams all follow a similar pattern: he's middle aged, married to a woman whom he doesn't love and has children whom are reclusive and distant to him. In this nightmare he's the new major of Mystic Falls, he's wearing his father's old suits and trying with pathetic desperation to keep his secrets of being a werewolf and his attraction to men from becoming public knowledge.

His wife looks eerily similar to his mother; never a hair out of place, a string of pearls practically glued to her neck and a fake smile of contentment plastered on her face. But what's truly terrifying is that his own face has molded into a perfect replica of his father; this is typically the moment where he wakes with shaking limbs and sweat on his brow. He always drags himself from bed after-wards, stumbling on sleep stiff legs to the bathroom to check his reflection in the mirror, relief washes through him at the sight on the 20-something face blinking back at him through blurry eyes. His face is smooth and his short hair is still a rich black and devoid of gray hairs and he looks nothing like his father with features of ice. He goes back to the dimly light bedroom where he resettles himself with his bed partner; Jeremy Gilbert.

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…._he mentally repeats over and over until he falls back asleep cocooned in warm arms and cool sheets.

When he has said nightmare early one Saturday morning it's Jeremy who wakes him with his gentle touch and soothing husky voice.

"Ty…Tyler….babe…" Tyler hears the soothing voice rough with sleep in the back of his subconscious as he tries to pull away from the images of a life that too closely resembles that of his parents'. He can feel Jeremy's warm hands on his shoulder gently but firmly shaking him and finally he is able to open his eyes.

The bedroom is bathed in glow from the street lamp outside. Tyler's on his back; the sheets are twisted uncomfortably around his legs and waist. Jeremy is leaning over him looking scruffy with sleep, his eyes soft, his hand gently caresses Tyler's face.

"Jer…." Tyler breathes out; relief warms his heart instantly.

Both boys look at each other and simultaneously move together. Chest to chest they hold each other as their hearts beat with a familiar passion. Tyler clings to Jeremy like his life depends on it, he holds with a force that Jeremy actually squirms with discomfort.

"Ty…..babe…I can't breath" Jeremy gasps out with his face squashed in Tyler's chest

Tyler loosens his grip and he and Jeremy face each other, Jeremy's ask _what's wrong? _with those soulful eyes of his and Tyler can't speak, he just feels overwhelmingly happy that his life is actually _his _now. He doesn't have to live up to everyone's expectations anymore, other than his own, he doesn't have to exhaust himself to be the perfect son anymore…he's his own man now…..it feels like breathing clean air after having been suffocated for too long. He's out of Mystic-weird-shit-happens-far-too-often-Falls and now he and Jeremy have their own life. It's amazing. If someone had told him when he was 17 that he'd fall in love with a boy, an ex-druggie and his rival he would've punched you and then called you crazy.

Tyler can't explain all of this to Jeremy, not that Jeremy wouldn't listen or even understand….it's just that right now all Tyler wants to hear is Jeremy's heart beat, he wants to touch him and somehow express through his hands and mouth and body that he'd so fucking grateful for Jeremy's existence.

With sure hands and stroking fingers Tyler caresses down the smooth skin of Jeremy broad back and shoulders. With soft lips and a hot eager mouth he nibbles on fleshy ear lobs and a strong neck, with a wet tongue he licks skin tasting of salt, soap and spice. Jeremy is eager and open under him, his touch mirrors that of Tyler's and soon enough their nude warm bodies are intertwined beneath the sheets. Tyler's grateful for the apartment they share, he's grateful for the smell of Jeremy everywhere, he's grateful for Jeremy's husky voice and laugh, he's grateful for his pet name when they're alone, he's grateful for the cold beers they drink and clink together after they both come home and just enjoy each others company…he's grateful Jeremy loves him.

Jeremy is panting his name in a wrecked voice in his ear, his fingers and blunt nails scrape lines down Tyler's back, his strong legs are tight around Tyler's waist and hips, with his lips capturing Tyler's in sloppy kisses, the moment is perfect. Tyler mentally saves the image of Jeremy's flushed face, mussed hair and glistening lips….he looks sexy and alive.

When they pant into each others mouths and experience the grand finale of their hard earned efforts, Tyler feels a sense of peace wash through him…he feels the steady beat of Jeremy's heart and with a gentle hand he lays his warm palm directly over the beat, again, Jeremy mirrors him. They lay side by side, facing each other, hands over each others hearts. Tyler brings Jeremy's palm to his cheek and rubs against it cat-like before bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm. Those soulful brown eyes look at him with such devotion and promise that Tyler has to close his eyes. He feels warm breath across his face and the tip of a nose brush his own; Jeremy's forehead is resting against his own.

Tyler is his own man now, the world is at his feet, he feels a sense of contentment totally new to him and for the first time in his young life: his heart is full.

**AN**: hiya my freaky darlings, hope everyone enjoyed this...I was supposed to post this on Friday but that didn't happen. oh well, it's here now.

Please review and let me know if it's any good. I know I need to update my other works and I promise to get crack'n! If there are any mistakes...please forgive them and read on :-)

Loads of love,

bb1019


End file.
